HEREDEROS
by kat basted
Summary: [SLASH] Harry ha sufrido una seria perdida y en el momento más vulnerable de su corta vida es ayudado por la persona que menos cabía esperar.
1. PRÓLOGO

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, el es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros.

**Summary:** Harry ha sufrido una seria perdida y en el momento más vulnerable de su corta vida es ayudado por la persona que menos cabía esperar.

**Advertencia:** Este fiction es Slash, Harry x Original, si no te gusta no lo leas, temas que pueden perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, a mediados de la historia, posible Mpreg

**HEREDEROS **

**PRÓLOGO**

El final del quinto año fue funesto para Harry James Potter Evans.

No solo había perdido a su padrino, sino a un amigo, un confidente y lo peor de todo a un padre.

El conocido niño o muchacho de oro tuvo que soportar una y otra vez las vanas y vacías frases de ánimo de aquellos que no entendían su dolor. El remate final fue dado en la estación de King Cross en el momento en que amenazaron a Vernon Dursley algunos miembros de la "_prestigiosa_" Orden del Fénix, pensando que de esa forma Harry tendía un poco más de libertad y algo de ayuda ... Todos se equivocaron.

Solo habían pasado cuatro días ( Harry mando la primera carta a la orden diciendo que se encontraba "_bien_") cuando esa noche fue despertado por un tremendo golpe en sus costillas haciendo que perdiera la respiración.

- Maldito engendro del demonio ahora nada ni nadie te salvará de la paliza que te voy a dar – dijo con voz ronca y aliento a alcohol el señor Dursley.

El joven adolescente no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando una lluvia de golpes cubrieron su cuerpo. Sus gritos de dolor y angustia fueron rápidamente acallado en el momento en que su tío le puso uno de sus calcetines que sobresalían del baúl y una vez en su boca fue amordazado para impedir que este se saliera, consiguiendo no solo silenciarlo sino también darle una mayor sensación de agobio y de ahogamiento. Entre los golpes, patadas y bofetones que iba recibiendo el único pensamiento racional del chico era :

_"¿Dónde estaba su tía? y ¿por qué nadie de su supuesta vigilancia no se había percatado del lamentable estado de su tío esa noche?"_

Antes de caer en la deseada inconsciencia logró escuchar a su tío

- Cuando tu tía vuelva mañana por la tarde le dirás que te peleaste con unos gamberro en el parque, pobre de ti que le cuentes algo a ella o ha alguno de esos anormales amigos tuyos o sino ...

En ese momento todo se hizo oscuridad y dejo de sentir los golpes que aún le seguían torturando el cuerpo.

Los siguientes dos días los paso inconsciente, bañado en sudores fríos y con fuertes ataques de fiebre que lo hacían hablar en sueños delirantes.

Vernon al ver que el muchacho no despertaba, se invento la historia de haberlo encontrado tal y como lo vio su esposa y suponiendo que se tuvo que meter en una pelea callejera, pero ella no era la tonta que parecía ser, sospechaba que su "_querido_" esposo era el ejecutor y causante de tan lamentable estado de su sobrino, pero aun así no dijo nada al respecto solo ...

- ¿Ya has pensado que pasara cuando no reciba ningún mensaje alguno de sus amigos o lo que es peor aquellos que vimos en la estación?

Fue entonces cuando Vernon Dursley perdió todo color de su rechoncha cara y comenzara a sudar a mares.

- E...eso es fácil... cogemos algunos de sus ... apuntes... copiamos su letra y ... y le atamos la carta a esa sucia lechuza suya – respondió entrecortadamente.

- Eso seria lo fácil pero...¿donde se encuentra su lechuza? – dijo mirando atentamente la jaula vacía.

Lo que ninguno de los dos sabia era que Harry aquella madrugada recuperaba parcialmente la conciencia solo el tiempo suficiente para escribir unas pocas palabras y enviar lejos, muy lejos a su adorada Hedwing.

Los Dursley lo tenían todo preparado y planeado solo faltaba el pájaro. Entre ambos copiaron la letra del chico y escribieron varias cartas para de esta forma cubrir los futuros contactos que el chico pudiera tener, con lo que no contaban era que esa misma noche llamaran a la puerta.

- ¿Quién crees que sea a estas horas querido?

- No lo sé, solo espero que no sean _"ellos"_ – le respondió con cierto temor.

Al abrir la puerta se encontraron solamente con ...


	2. Capitulo 1 : El rescate y ¿quién eres?

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, el es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros.

**Summary:** Harry ha sufrido una seria perdida y en el momento más vulnerable de su corta vida es ayudado por la persona que menos cabía esperar.

**Advertencia:** Este fiction es Slash, Harry x Original, si no te gusta no lo leas, temas que pueden perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, a mediados de la historia, posible Mpreg

**HEREDEROS**

**Capitulo 1 : El rescate y ¿quién eres?**

_Al abrir la puerta se encontraron solamente con ..._

¿Una chica, de larga cabellera trenzada hasta donde la espalda pierde su nombre, vestida toda de negro, pantalón de pinza y una fina camisa de seda a medio abotonar, cargando una mochila y con unas gafas de cristales rojizos e impresionantes ojos esmeraldas.

- Buenas noches, siento interrumpir a estas horas de la noche pero estoy buscando a unas personas que viven en el vecindario pero no se exactamente en que casa los puedo localizar – dijo con voz tranquila y regalándoles una sonrisa de disculpa.

- Por favor pasa, no te quedes aquí en la puerta – dijo Petunia dejándola entrar en la casa y acomodándola en el salón – y dime ¿cómo se llaman las personas que estas buscando?

- Pues ...- comenzó a decir mientras sacaba un objeto del interior de la mochila – Petunia y Vernon Dursley , solo me falta ...– dijo levantando la mirada la cual había cambiado junto a su color esmeralda a uno claramente rubí - ... que me digan donde encontrar a Harry James Potter Evans – dijo finalizando la frase varita en mano y apuntándolos.

- E...eres una de "_ellos_" – dijo atemorizado Vernon.

- Perdonen pero ¿acaso he dicho en algún momento que fuera una chica?

- ...

- Es un fastidio que todos piensen lo mismo – dijo en un susurro para sí mismo – bueno... ¿piensan o no decirme donde encuentro al chico?

- En ... en su dormitorio – respondió muerta de miedo Petunia

- Y ... ¿eso es?

- Arriba, segunda habitación a la derecha.

- Perfecto ...¿me acompañan por favor?

Ante esta pregunta ambos temblaron.

- Como comprenderán no es de buena educación que un desconocido se paree por casa ajena ... así que ... por favor delante de mí – dijo con un suave movimiento de varita.

Estos se levantaron presurosos y lentamente fueron subiendo las escaleras seguidos de cerca por el muchacho trenzado.

Cuando llegaron al dormitorio y la puerta fue abierta la expresión de los Dursley perdió el poco color que aún tenían, mientras la cara del chico cambiaba a una de furia mal contenida.

En aquella pequeña habitación sobre un camastro que se aguantaba a duras penas había en cuerpo destrozado del supuesto salvador del mundo mágico, cuya respiración era apenas perceptible.

- ¡Que le habéis echo! – les recrimino el chico

- No ... nosotros no hemos sido – dijo retrocediendo Vernon.

- Eso lo veremos – dijo apuntándole con su varita - legilimens

Vernon comenzó a ver pasar su vida de forma precipitada justo hasta el momento en el que entro en esa misma habitación , recordó la brutal paliza que le propino a su sobrino y como este intentaba sin conseguirlo taparse algunas partes vitales.

- ¡Maldito desgraciado!... como pudiste hacerle eso, él no te hizo nada – dijo con voz fría como el hielo – tienes suerte que no tenga tiempo para "_jugar_" contigo.

El muchacho entro y se acerco a Harry. Se sentó en la cama al tiempo que sacaba una pequeña redoma de la mochila.

- Venga... despierta... enérvate.

Harry parpadeo rápidamente pero su mirada continuaba desenfocada.

- Mírame ... así muy bien, tranquilo no te haré nada, solo darte esto -. Dijo enseñándole el vial – te quitara algo de dolor.

El chico abrió lentamente la boca y bebió sin pensar lo que le estaban dando.

El joven trenzado recostó a Harry nuevamente en la cama para dejar que la poción surgiera efecto.

- No se preocupen Dursley no tendrán que soportar nuestra presencia por mucho mas tiempo, solo el necesario para recoger sus cosas y que ustedes me firmen "_esto_" – dijo extrayendo una carpeta donde se encontraban varios documentos.

- ¿Qué... que se supone que son esos papeles? –pregunto Petunia.

- Son documentos legales donde ambos afirman renunciar a la custodia legal de Harry James Potter Evans desde este momento y para siempre y para que se queden tranquilos les diré que es tan legal en el mundo muggle como en el mágico, así ... que si son tan amables de poner sus nombres completos y firmas correspondientes en los lugares indicados , me llevaré al chico y así no lo tendrán que ver jamás – les respondió dejando los documentos sobre la mesa junto con un bolígrafo para que ambos firmaran.

Los Dursley no dudaron ni un segundo en firmar en las diversas paginas que formaban el documento, tantas ganas tenían de deshacerse del chiquillo que no se tomaron la molestia de leer lo que estaban firmando.

Mientras los muggles firmaban contentos los papeles el trenzado recogía con un pase de varita todas las pertenencias de Potter, las cuales parecían saber de innombrables escondites.

Una vez todo recogida ( escoba incluida) lo redujo y lo coloco en su mochila.

- Bien comprobemos que todo sea correcto – dijo apuntando con su varita los documentos los cuales resplandecieron de color bermellón durante unos breves instantes – todo correcto, así que si no les importa me llevare a Potter ahora mismo.

El matrimonio ni tan siguiera lo miraron solo salieron del dormitorio con sonrisas de gran felicidad ... ( que ilusos que eran, ya que no sabrían lo que les esperaba dentro de dos días al recibir la visita de la orden del fénix encabezada por Dumblerdore ).

El trenzado cargo con suma facilidad y delicadeza al joven Gryffindor y con un suave PLOP desaparecieron de Privet Driver y de Inglaterra.

Cuando re-aparecieron lo hizo en el recibidor de un precioso apartamento con vistas al mar, con rapidez se dirigió hacía uno de los dormitorios donde deposito a Harry sobre la gran cama y con una palabras susurradas con rapidez este quedaba en ropa interior dejando ver el cuerpo amoratado del joven Potter.

Con movimientos precisos de varita comprobó el estado real del muchacho, confirmanda que tenia tres costillas rotas, una de ellas le estaba perforando un pulmón, un brazo dislocado y roto, al igual que una muñeca y una fisura en el fémur derecho sin contar la multitud de golpes y cortes que adornaban su pequeño cuerpo.

Unos pasos lo pusieron alerta y al girarse se encontró en el marco de la puerta a uno de sus compañeros de piso.

- Alex ¿de donde...¿Por dios que le ha pasado a este chico? – dijo aterrado al ver el estado lamentable de Harry

- Max ayúdame a curarle las heridas ... pero antes despierta al holgazán de tu novio y que haga algo con los papeles que tengo guardados en mi mochila.

- En seguida traigo el botiquín...

- Y también todas las pociones de curación que tengamos, hay que estabilizarlo o muy posiblemente no salga de esta.

Minutos más tarde el dormitorio parecía sacado de una de esas salas de curas intensivas que se podía sacar de cualquier hospital del mundo. Mientras Max y Alex se afanaban por estabilizar al pobre Gryffindor, en la sala de estar se encontraba Stan ( el novio de Max) comprobando los papeles traídos por Alex, confirmando que estos estaban en orden y eran completamente legales tanto para los muggles como para los magos.

Era bien entrada la mañana cuando dos muchachos entraban agotados a la cocina en busca de un poco de café y algo de comida.

- ¿Cómo se encuentra? – pregunto Stan al verlos entrar.

- Podría estar mejor ... pero se pondrá bien – respondió Max con una sonrisa.

- Hemos hecho todo lo posible, ahora tendremos que esperar a que despierte.

- Alex ... ¿estas seguro en continuar con todo esto? – pregunto Stan señalando la carpeta que tenía entre sus manos.

- Completamente ... no entiendo como es que Dumblerdore lo dejaba en esa "casa" con ... con esos ...

- Alex son su única familia.

- ¡Familia que no lo consideraba ni tan siquiera un ser humano por ser mago! – exclamo furioso el trenzado.

- ¡Alex basta! ... ahora todo estará bien, no tendrá que volver con ellos y podrá hacer lo que mejor le venga en gana.

- Tienes razón Stan, ahora soy su tutor ... bueno si el me acepta clara esta.

- Claro que te aceptará, dudo mucho que desee volver con esos bestias,

- Max tiene razón Alex no debes preocuparte por eso ... solo por su recuperación.

- Ambos tenéis razón ... solo deseo que no me tema cuando descubra mi pasado y quien es mi padre.

- Tú no eres tu padre Alexander y nos lo has demostrado una infinidad de veces.

Se quedaron en silencio durante unos minutos disfrutando de la tranquilidad de esa mañana soleada. Poco después cada uno se dispuso a hacer sus tareas, solo interrumpidas para comprobar el estado de su "invitado".

A la mañana siguiente la tranquilidad de la casa fue interrumpida por un lastimero gemido.

El primero en llegar a la habitación fue Max.

- Hola ... buenos días ¿cómo te encuentras?

- Eh .. bi ... bien – contestó con dificultad

- Mentirosillo . , pero tranquilo en poco tiempo estarás fresco como una rosa – le dijo Alex entrando con tranquilidad en la habitación.

- ¿ Nos co... conocemos?

- Si , fui yo quien te saco de "esa" casa

- ¿Por ...que? – preguntó entre-cortadamente.

- Porque sino llego a sacarte, en estos momentos la comunidad mágica estaría llorando tu muerte y Voldemort organizando una fiesta-orgía por todo lo alto.

- Gracias

- No hay de que

Harry hizo un intento de levantarse de la cama pero Max se lo impidió posando su mano sobre el pecho del joven.

- Será mejor que no te muevas, tus huesos ya están bien pero no voy a arriesgarme a que se te abra la herida de tu pulmón, así que ni se te ocurra levantarte ¿queda claro? – dijo Max de la misma forma en que hablaba la señora Pomfrey.

- Max no seas burro que no ves que necesita ir al baño ...¿o es que tú puedes aguantarte las ganas durante tres días?

- No... no tienes toda la razón .. lo siento - dijo dirigiéndose al joven Potter

Harry simplemente se sonrojó y negó con la cabeza como quitándole importancia.

- Deja que te ayude a levantarte – dijo Alex destapándolo y levantándolo sin dificultad de la cama.

- Yo ... yo puedo andar.

- Lo se pero apuesto lo que quieras que al poner los pies en el suelo te caes de bruces.

Harry no contesto ni replicó al hecho de ser levantado y llevado hasta el cuarto de baño.

- Cuando termines llámame no quiero que te esfuerces ... mañana estarás en perfecto estado, adolorido, pero bien -le dijo Alex.

- De acuerdo ... ahora te llamo – le respondió sonrojado el moreno.

_"A ver pensemos... primero mi tío me da una paliza ... segundo envió a Hedwing a los Weasley para que me saquen de allí ... tercero el trenzado me da algo para el dolor ... cuarto despierto en una casa que no conozco con gente que por lo visto se preocupa por mi y el trenzado esta aquí también..."_

- Ya estoy – dijo en voz alta después de lavarse las manos y tirar de la cadena.

El trenzado entró y lo volvió a levantar para llevarlo de vuelta a la cama.

- Por cierto ¿cómo te llamas?

- Oh perdona, menuda educación la mía ... mi nombre es Kyba Alexander Riddle , pero pocos me llaman por mi primer nombre, así que mejor me llamas Alexander o Alex... es mas corto ..

"_Riddle ... Riddle ... oh dios ... no ... no puede ser..."_

- Por tu expresión diría que conoces el apellido de Tom o en su caso de Voldemort.

- Tu ... tu eres...

- Por desgracia sí lo soy ... soy el hijo de Voldermort


	3. Capitulo 2 : Explicaciones del oscuro pa

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, el es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros.

**Summary:** Harry ha sufrido una seria perdida y en el momento más vulnerable de su corta vida es ayudado por la persona que menos cabía esperar.

**Advertencia:** Este fiction es Slash, Harry x Original, si no te gusta no lo leas, temas que pueden perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, a mediados de la historia, posible Mpreg

**HEREDEROS**

**Capitulo 2 : Explicaciones del oscuro pasado del trenzado.**

_- Por desgracia sí lo soy ... soy el hijo de Voldermort – dijo con expresión sombría._

- Pero Harry no te preocupes él no es como su padre – intervino Stan entrando al dormitorio.

- ¿Se puede saber donde demonios estabas?

- Eh ... pues ... yo

- Tú... tú maldito mal nacido seguro que tienes un amante por ahí y ... y yo ...¡ TE ODIO STAN! – dijo Max saliendo enfurecido del dormitorio cerrando la puerta de un portazo.

- Pe... pero si yo ...

- Stan ve tras él y arréglalo ... dios, sabes perfectamente como es y no se te ocurre otra cosa que irte sin decírselo, teniendo tan fresca vuestra última discusión

- Si yo solo he ido ha...

- Lo se, pero él teme perderte ... no arruines lo que has conseguido hasta el momento, ve con Max, luego me cuentas ¿vale?

Eh... si ... nos vemos luego...

Y Stan salió del dormitorio cerrando lentamente la puerta.

- Siento que hayas tenido que presenciar esta "escenita" – dijo Alex sentándose en la cama junto a Harry.

- ¿Qué les pasa?

- En resumidas cuentas ... se aman ... están juntos desde siempre y desde hace poco más de dos años lo formalizaron haciéndolo público

- Entonces ¿por qué Max a reaccionado así?

- Por culpa de una arpía y una sucesión de malentendidos.

- ...

- ¿Quieres saberlo verdad? – el moreno asintió – hace tres meses en la Universidad donde estudiábamos, se organizo una fiesta ... ya sabes música a un nivel ensordecedor, alcohol en grandes cantidades y productos poco recomendable y mal visto por la ley ... si unimos todo esto, mas tías cachondas por echar un polvo con uno de los chico mas codiciados e inalcanzables de toda la universidad, se convierte en un cóctel explosivo, resumiendo ... estábamos un poco ... bueno muy bebidos y Stan no se aguantaba de pie ni queriendo, lo poco que recuerdo de aquella fiesta es que Rebeca, una chica de enorme "_cualidades_" llevaba tiempo tras Stan, aún sabiendo que salía con Max desde hacía dos años, cuando acompañe a Stan a un dormitorio para que descansara un poco y se le pasase la borrachera, este se durmió, supongo que Rebeca nos seguiría y cuando vio que salía de la habitación, entro y se encontró a un dormido Stan... a la mañana siguiente -Max entro en el dormitorio encontrándose a la rubia de bote ( porque Rebeca es teñida) y a Stan desnudos y el dormitorio todo desordenada como si hubiera pasado algo.

- ¿Ocurrió? – pregunto Harry al trenzado olvidando por completo que estaba tranquilamente hablando con el hijo del mismísimo Lord Oscuro y pasándoselo bien.

- Bufff...Max armó tal alboroto que despertó a toda la residencia ... Rebeca salió del dormitorio con una sonrisa de superioridad que daba asco ... había conseguido lo que ella quería, separar a la pareja perfecta.

- No lo entiendo ... si paso lo que dices ...¿cómo es que vivís juntos?

- Simple ... conseguí que esa arpía confesara todas las verdades.

- ¿Cómo? Quiero decir consiguió lo que quería no ... como lo hiciste

- . veritaserum, una poción muy práctica para deshacerse de cierta molestias .

- ¿Pero no se dio cuenta?

- Que va... con un imperus y la poción se hacen grandes cosas sobre las muggles con complejo de arpía.

- ¿La hechizaste?

- Claro... tenia que salvar el noviazgo de esos dos y la salud mental de mi persona ... tu no sabes lo que es hacer de arbitro entre una pareja de enamorados que no paran de discutir.

- Si que los se ... tengo a mis amigos discutiendo todos los días, tengo unas ganas de que se junten de una vez.

- Vaya... eso es peor que lo mío, yo solo tengo que preocuparme en volver a untarlos no en conseguir que se den cuenta de lo que sienten el uno por el otro

Pasaron un rato hablando de nimiedades hasta que sus estómagos reclamaron comida.

- ¡Vaya! Mira que tarde es

- Si ... ha pasado rápido el tiempo

- Anda ven que te llevo a la cocina

- ¿Por qué?

- ¿Acaso quieres quedarte todo este día en la cama?

- No claro que no

- Pues entonces cógete a mi cuello que te llevo.

Harry estuvo apunto de rehusar pero recordó lo que le habian dicho sobre cae de bruces, además no quería agravar o volver abrir las heridas que se estaban curando tan rápidamente.

- Esto ...Alex... ¿en que día estamos?

- Es martes veinte de junio ¿por?

- No por nada, solo quería saber cuantos días había estado inconsciente.

- Solo tres y fue por las pociones que tuvimos que darte para que todas tus heridas no te provocaran tanto dolor.

- Gracias

- No hay de que ... bueno esto es la cocina – dijo sentando a harry en la silla mas cercana a la zona donde se encontraba la nevera y los fogones - ¿qué te apetece comer?

- No se ¿qué tienes?

Pasaron la mañana hablando y comparando sus experiencias en el colegio.

Resulto que Alex había pasado por siete colegios distintos de magia y hechicería siento Hogwarts el primero y Sandar-ur-kai ( situado en el corazón de la selva africana) el último, y ahora con veintidós años había terminado sus estudios muggles universitarios de económicas.

- Alex ...¿de que conoces a Max y Stan?

- Los conocí por casualidad ... los padres de Max y Stan fueron ejecutados por ... bueno por ÉL – le confeso apenado el castaño.

- Si no quieres o no puedes , no hace falta que me lo expliques..

- Por lo que recuerdo, sus padres eran muy buenos en sus respectivas "especialidades".

- ... – Harry escuchaba atento las palabras del trenzado.

- Max era hijo de mortífagos, en cambio Stan lo era de Aurores, creo que sus padres habían decidido o al menos planeado dejar Inglaterra, pero ...pero...

- Alex ... déjalo no tienes la culpa de algo de lo cual no tenías el control.

- Estuve presente al final de las torturas que les impartieron, según mi padre era para "_fortalecer_" mi carácter Slytherin y cuando fuimos al dormitorio anexo se encontraban ellos, Stan y Max sentados sobre la cama comiendo galletas... creo que fue entonces cuando se hicieron amigos.

- ¿No les hicieron nada?

- No ... mi padre me los reservó como regalo de cumpleaños, quería que los matara ... pero...

- No hace falta que continúes – le dijo al darse cuenta que unas finas lágrimas resbalaban por sus mejillas.

- Por suerte uno de mis tutores se las ingenió para que no los tuviera que matar y esa tarde se convirtieron en mis compañeros de estudio ... sino no hubiese sido por Sev no se que había pasado con los chicos.

- Cuando has nombrado a Sev ...¿no será Severus Snape?

- Sí ... ¿lo conoces?

- Es mi profesor de pociones aunque se muere por impartir defensa contra las artes oscuras.

- Así que profesor ... me alegro por el, al menos no fue a para a Azkaban.

- Pues a mí no me puede ni ver

- Que pensabas que haría al conocerte ... tu eres un Gryffindor ¿no?

- Si ... pero que tiene que ver.

- Je . que él es todo un Slytherin , bien tiene que a favorecer a sus serpientes.

A media tarde Stan los encontró hablando en el salón, los dos sentados en el sofá tripaza, comiendo palomitas y con la televisión encendida.

- Y bien... ¿qué ha pasado?

- Max me ha escuchado, pero aún no me deja entrar en el dormitorio

- Al menos te ha escuchado – dijo Harry

- Eso parece ...Alex ¿se lo has dicho ya?

- No ... aún no

- ¿Qué tienes que decirme?

- Bueno ... esto ... ¿Stan?

- Miedica

- ... – Alex se sonrojó

- Y bien...

- Cuando aquí el trenza kilométrica te fue a buscar le pidió a tus tíos que firmarán unos documentos.

- Y ... ¿estos eran?

- Documentos legales de renuncia ...

- ...

- De renuncia de tu tutela.

- ¿Los firmaron?

- Sí, Harry , los firmaron sin tan siquiera leer lo que era, dentro de pocos días recibirán la visita de un amigo nuestro que es abogado y les explicará unas cuantas cosas que no les hará ningún tipo de gracia .

- Ahora ¿quién es mi ... tutor?

- Yo – respondió Alex levantando la mano como si estuviera en clase.

- ... vaya ... ¿por qué no me lo dijiste?

- Tenía miedo a que me rechazaras al saber quien es mi padre, entenderé que no quieras hablarme más.

- ... Alex ... tú ... tú no eres como tu padre.

El silencio en el salón era un poco tenso, los tres se perdieron en sus pensamientos.

_Gracias a :_

**Sara Lunatica Black:** Ey! Has sido la primera en escribirme ¡GRACIAS, espero que te siga gustando la historia, jejejejeje... en capitulos futuras se pone interesante la cosa .- nos vemos pronto...Kat

**Maky**: Hola wapa, ya he visto el dibujo que me has dedicado ., lo vi mientras estaba en el curro :-P por poco y mi jefe me pilla ., nos vemos por el msn... ( en septiembre vuelvo ha hacer turno partido ... buuuuaaaa buaaaaa snif snif con lo que me gusta a mi tener las tardes libres snif snif )

Y también gracias a todos aquellos que leeis mi historia, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo.


	4. Chapter 3:El principio de la convivencia

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, el es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros.

**Summary:** Harry ha sufrido una seria perdida y en el momento más vulnerable de su corta vida es ayudado por la persona que menos cabía esperar.

**Advertencia:** Este fiction es Slash, Harry x Original, si no te gusta no lo leas, temas que pueden perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, a mediados de la historia, posible Mpreg

**HEREDEROS **

**Capitulo 3 :El principio de la convivencia **

**El problema desvelado.**

El silencio en el salón era un poco tenso, los tres se perdieron en sus pensamientos.

La semana siguiente fue de lo más extraña para Harry.

Después de saber que tenía como tutor al hijo del mismísimo Lord y hablar con él , algo en su interior le decía que podría confiar en el trenzado.

Luego presencio varias discusiones de la pareja hasta que por fin junto con Alex consiguieron que volvieran a ser la pareja empalagosa que realmente eran.

Donde tuvo que ver mas de una vez como ambos chicos se besaban de forma apasionada sin importan quien tuvieran delante y ahora a veintisiete de junio los cuatro preparaban las maletas para irse de viaje.

- ¿Dónde iremos Alex?

- Es una sorpresa ... pero te gustará.

- Jo ... venga, dime donde

- No ... no ...lo sabrás cuando lleguemos , no antes

- Agua-fiestas ... se lo preguntaré a Max.

- ¡Que! Ni se te ocurra

Los dos corrieron por a casa hacía el dormitorio que compartían Max y Stan , pero Harry se detuvo de golpe al oír ...

- Dios... síííí ... mássss... no pares Max, así ... así ...

- ... – el joven Gryffindor se quedo halado en medio del pasillo , rojo como un tomate y los ojos como platos.

- Harry ven... jijijij... dudo que ahora ninguno de los dos pueda contarte nada.

- E... ellos ...están ...

- claro ... son pareja ...¿o pensabas que lo único que hacían era besarse?

- ...

- Merlín ... realmente lo pensabas

- ... Yo ... bueno ... es que...

- Ven no creo que estés preparado para oír a estos dos en este preciso instante.

Alex condujo a harry hasta el comedor y le hizo sentarse en el sofá.

- Harry voy ha hacerte una pregunta un poco personal ¿puedo?

- Sí ... claro

- ¿Alguna vez te han besado?

- Sí . ... fue con una chica de Ravenclaw ... un año mayor que yo.

- ¿Y un chico?

- ¡NO! – fue la tajante respuesta del moreno - nunca me he fijado en ningún chico ... eso ... bueno no esta bien ¿cierto?

- Me lo temía ... tus tíos son unos homofóbicos empedernidos y seguro que te habrán dicho un monto de barbaridades referente al tener como pareja un hombre ...¿me equivoco?

- ... Ellos ... ellos decían que es antinatural que dos personas del mismo genero quieran estar juntos y que el ... sexo – dijo en un susurro – no puede ser tan placentero que con alguien con lo mismo que tu.

- Por desgracia los muggle aún tienen una mentalidad demasiado arcaica en respecto a esto. Mira Harry entre nosotros los magos o al menos aquellos que siguen las enseñanzas de los sangre limpia, esperan que sus adolescentes experimenten el sexo en todas su "_modalidades_", que tengan parejas de ambos géneros y una vez cuando llegues a la madurez escojas a uno o a otro.

- Pero ...¿y la descendencia?

- Harry lo creas o no hay magos que cuando diga magos me refiero a hombres, que tienen - ... como decirlo ... mmmm... el don de concebir vida en su interior.

- ¿Hombres embarazados?

- Si ... e incluso aquellos que no han nacido con el "don" y quieran tener niños pueden ir al hospital y pedir que les hagan unas pruebas donde si son aptos les darán las pociones adecuadas para poder quedar en estado.

- Vaya no lo sabía ... Alex te puedo preguntar algo.

- Pregunta

- A ti ... ¿te han besado?

- Si, me han besado y yo he besado ¿por?

- ¿Chicas?

- Si

- ¿Chicos?

- Sí

- OO ¿te gusto?

- Si Harry me gusto, no es muy diferente a hacerlo con una chica.

- ¿A no?

- No ... lo que importa es que te guste la persona con la que te besas, que haya sentimiento ya que no es solo contacto físico sino también de sentimiento, si no hay sentimientos no puedes ser agradable.

- ...

- ¿Alguna otra pregunta?

- ... . ... – Harry lo miro sonrojado y abrió la boca varias veces pero de ella no salió sonido alguno.

- ¿Quieres saber si he estado con alguien, supongo? – le preguntó al ver su expresión y obtuvo un asentimiento por parte del moreno – si, si he compartido la cama tanto con chicas como con chicos y lo he disfrutado por igual, claro que esas veces yo era el dominante.

- ¿Dominante?

- Si ya sabes, el que toma, el que ... – y le susurro unas pacos palabras al oído haciendo que el moreno se sonrojara.

- Vaya ...

- Venga terminemos de hacer las maletas.

- Y al fina ¿dónde vamos .?

- Que lo sabrás cuando lleguemos, pesado ¬¬

**Días antes de la discusión de donde irían de vacaciones ... en Privet Driver**

- No me lo puedo creer Petunia ya van dos noches que dormimos bien sin el anormal y su asqueroso bicho.

- Sí cariño y también sin los raros de sus amigos, por cierto Vernon voy a llevar a nuestro terroncito (Dudley) al medico para ver si la dieta que sigue es la buena esta vez.

- Esperadme que iré con vosotros, quiero ver como es esa doctora que obliga a nuestro pequeño a pasar hambre.

Los Dursley estaban felices porque "_creían_" que por fin se habían librado de la "_carga_" que suponía tener un mago en la familia.

Pero no esperaban lo que se iban a encontrar tras la puerta cuando la abrieron.

- Buenos días señores Dursley, esperemos no molestar ( dijo quien estaba en la puerta con ironía), pero tenemos que hablar un momento – dijo muy seriamente Albus Dumblerdore.

- Eh ... nosotros íbamos al medico – respondió un muy seguro Vernon Dursley.

- Y yo creo que volverán ha entrar, si saben lo que es mejor par ustedes – respondió Remus Lupin.

- ¡Me esta amenazando!

- No ... amenazar seria que viniera poco antes de la aparición de la luna llena – respondió con un gruñido gutural.

- ¡ Basta Remus!... ahora señores ... por favor entremos, a no ser que quieran que sus vecinos vean a "extraños" frente a su hogar.

- Pasen – dijo Petunia con voz seca.

**Una vez dentro de la casa con los Dursley's y algunos miembros de la orden sentados en la sala de estar.**

- Bien ahora si me permiten ir al grano, les haré una solo pregunta ... ¿dónde se encuentra el Sr. Potter?

Los Dursley se miraron entre si y cuando iban a responder ...

DING DONG ( sonó el timbre de la puerta)

- ¿Esperan a alguien?

- No – respondieron los dos al unísono.

- Remus ve a ver quien es

Lupin fue hasta la puerta, abrió un poco la puerta y ante el había ...

- Buenos días ... ¿el señor Dursley? – pregunto un joven entrajado con maletín.

- Si ¿quién pregunta? – respondió Remus con total normalidad

- Mi nombre es Minamino, Daniel Minamino abogado – respondió este - ¿puedo pasar?

- Claro adelante

Lupin lo hizo pasar al salón donde se encontraban todos.

- Buenos días ... profesor Dumblerdore – saludo con si tal cosa el abogado

- ¿Minamino¿Daniel?

- El mismo señor ... me alegra que se encuentre aquí así no tendré que dar dos viajes.

- ¿Por qué lo dice joven? – pregunto el señor Weasley que hasta el momento no había pronunciado palabra al estar observando los electrodomésticos que se encontraban en la cocina.

- Por el mero hecho de que así me ahorraré el viaje a entregar estos documentos al señor director.

El letrado abrió su maletín y entrego una copia a los Dursley y otra al director Dumblerdore.

- ¿Y esto que se supone que es? – medio exigió saber Vernon.

- Esto señor mío ( dirigiéndose al Sr. Dursley) es el resultado de los papeles que firmo hace dos noches, los cuales son , la renuncia legal de Harry James Potter Evans, su sobrino y entregando su custodia a "mi" cliente ... el señor Riddle...

- ¡Que , se puede saber que hizo Dursley, ha entregado ha harry a un asesino! – exclamo furioso Remus.

- Perdone señor, pero mi cliente el señor Kyba Alexander Riddle no es ningún asesino ... al meno en los últimos quince años – dijo el abogado como si tal cosa.

- Un momento¿la custodia la tiene el hijo de Tom? – pregunto medio aliviado Albus

- Sí, así es, al menos en lo que concierne a los documentos entregados.

Albus quien es "_esa_" persona que tiene a harry

- Nada mas y nada menos que el desaparecido y supuestamente fallecido hijo de Lord Voldemort.

- O.O

- Remus solo hace falta esperar que se encuentren bien, el chico no es como su padre, o al menos cuando lo conocí no lo era.

- Siento interrumpir tan amena charla pero aún faltan entregar otros documentos.

Todos los presentes lo miraron expectantes, al momento de sacar un sobre nacarado con el emblema de las cortes reales de su majestad.

El letrado entrego la carta a Petunia Dursley y espero a que esta lo abriera.

- ¡Pero que demonios significa estos? – exclamo enfadada.

- Exactamente lo que esta leyendo señora mía – respondió tranquilamente Daniel Minamino.

- Me permite – le dijo el señor Weasley antes de coger la carta de entre las manos de la mujer.- es una demanda legal por daños físicos y psicológicos – dijo incrédulo Arthur.

- Y se puede saber Petunia¿cómo es que el señor Minamino le entrega esta carta? – pregunto con mirada fría el anciano director.

- Eh ... bueno ... vera ...

- Sí quiere yo le respondo a...

- ¡NO! Usted no dirá nada ya que nada sabe.

- ¡Oh! Claro que lo se , ya que mi cliente grabo su conversación con ustedes y además tengo en mi poder el informe medico ( bueno un informe detallado por Max .) donde explica en que condiciones encontró el señor Riddle a "su" protegido.

- Nos ... nos podría decir como estaba Harry, por favor – temió preguntar Remus.

- Claro ... brazo dislocado, muñeca y fémur partidos, costillas fracturadas , una de ellas perforándole un pulmón y múltiples contusiones en todo el cuerpo, siento comunicarles que estuvo apunto de fallecer en varias ocasiones durante el transcurso de la noche que fue sacado de este domicilio, por suerte el chico es fuerte y quería vivir que sino ...

El director tuvo que reaccionar rápido petrificando a Remus, porque este estuvo apunto de lanzarse literalmente a la yugular de Vernon.

- Si no te comportas seguirás así hasta que lleguemos al cuartel – le reprehendió el anciano.

Como única respuesta que obtuvo fue un gruñido gutural que asusto a los muggles.

El pequeño salón quedo en un incomodo silencio solo roto por los inconfundibles gruñidos de Remus.

- Ejem ... ejem... si me disculpan, mis obligaciones aquí han finalizada – dijo levantándose y recogiendo su maletín - ¡ah! Se me olvidaba ... señores Dursley la cita será el dos de septiembre a las once de la mañana en el tribunal muggle de protección al menor y a loas cuatro el mismo día en el mágico, están obligados ha asistir en ambos casos y ni intenten salir del país, uno de los papeles que firmaron era un documento mágico aceptando ir a dichas vistas.

- ¿Y si no vamos? – dijo Vernon reuniendo todo el valor que le quedaba.

- Entones señores las consecuencias serian muy, pero que muy dolorosas, buenos días ...¡PLOP! (desapareció).

- E ... era ... un ...

- Mago.

- Señores Dursley ... nos vemos el dos de septiembre.

Dicho esto los magos presentes desaparecieron (Arthur llevaba a Remus con signo).

- Cariño que aremos

- No lo se petunia , solo reza para que no nos pase nada con ... con esos "_raros_" – le respondió su esposo.

**Mientras en Hogwarts**

- Profesor no entiendo nada ¿qué ocurre?

- Me siento muy sorprendido, pensaba que "su" hijo había muerta y resulta que ahora es el tutor legal de harry.

Los magos que habían estado poco antes en Surrey, en esos momentos se encontraban subiéndola escalera de caracol que conducía al despacho del anciano director miente Remus hacia movimientos con los brazas para que se dieran cuenta que aun estaban sin voz pero con movimiento.

Cuando entraron y cerraron la puerta el director con un movimiento de varita libero la voz del licántropo.

- ¿Por qué no me dejo intervenir¿por qué?

- Por el mero hecho de que los hubieras destrozado en ese mismo instante, y creo que tendremos varias sorpresas el día dos de septiembre ., además si los hubieras muerto ahora estaría en la cárcel y eso destrozaría a harry

- Vale los dejare tranquilos, pero tenemos que encontrar a Harry

- Tengo la sospecha de que no lo encontraremos en la isla

- Disculpe señor, pero si harry esta mal herido dudo mucho que lo hayan sacado del país – comento el patriarca Weasley.

- Tienes razón pero me temo que aunque descubramos el paradero del Sr. Potter este ya no estará allí ( abuelete inteligente).

- Pero no perdemos nada en intentarlo ¿o no?

- No... no perdemos nada.

Lo que ninguno de los presentes sabia era que harry no se encontraba en la isla desde la noche en que fue "_rescatado_" de casa de sus tíos.

Gracias a :

**maky:** espero que te siga gustando la historia ., nos vemos en el msn

**mapy:** Claro que la continuo, me costará un poco subir los capítulos pero la pienso terminar, espero que te haya gustado este capitulo ., nos vemos

**halfwolf:** jejejeje tu pregunta ha sido contestada ., los Dursley a juicio a primeros de septiembre, juas juas juas ( risa macabra ) ya veras , ya , lo que les espera .

Y a todos aquellos que me hayan leído ., nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo


	5. Chapter 4:El principio de las vacaciones

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, el es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros.

**Summary:** Harry ha sufrido una seria perdida y en el momento más vulnerable de su corta vida es ayudado por la persona que menos cabía esperar.

**Advertencia:** Este fiction es Slash, Harry x Original, si no te gusta no lo leas, temas que pueden perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, a mediados de la historia, posible Mpreg

**HEREDEROS **

**Capitulo 4 :El principio de las vacaciones (I)**

**El nacer de un sentimiento.**

_Lo que ninguno de los presentes sabia era que Harry no se encontraba en la isla desde la noche en que fue "rescatado" de casa de sus tíos._

En la madrugada del 28 de Junio, cuatro jóvenes iban en taxi dirección al aeropuerto de Bilbao (Portugal lugar donde se encontraba la casa de Kyba y donde se despertó Harry).

- Que chico habéis dormido mucho .- pregunto un poco sarcástico Alex.

- Que te follen Alex, tu sabes que no hemos dormido nada – le respondió Stan con una inconfundible cara de sueño.

- Pues nosotros hemos dormido como troncos ¿Verdad James? – este lo asintió.

- ¿James? – preguntaron al unísono Max y Stan.

- Bueno, hemos acordado que es mas seguro que lo llamemos por su segundo nombre y apellido.

- ¿Y eso?.

- Por seguridad – respondió "_James_".

- ¡ah! Vale ..

Llegaron al aeropuerto, embarcaron las maletas y una hora mas tarde se encontraban viajando hacia Madrid, una vez en Barajas cogieron un avión que los llevaría a su destino el cual era ...

- ¿Pero me diréis a donde vamos?

- ¡QUE NO PESADO!

Horas mas tarde aterrizaron en...

- James bienvenido al Cairo, morada de los antiguos Faraones – exclamo sonriente Stan.

- Venga James, que tenemos que recoger las maletas e irnos al hotel, una vez lleguemos nos dirán nuestro itinerario – comento Alex mientras tiraba de la manga de la fina camisa que llevaba el joven Gryffindor.

Los cuatro recogieron sus equipajes y se dirigieron hacia uno de los hombres que llevaba un cartel con el nombre de HOTEL PALACE CAIRO.

- Buenas tardes . - dijo sonriente Max.

- Buenas, bienvenidos al cario, mi nombre es Ragid y si no me equivoco ustedes son los señores, Riddle, Maximof, Mclain y Evans ¿no?

- No se equivoca señor Ragid, somos nosotros .- contesto Max.

- ¿Habrá laguen más en nuestro grupo? – pregunto Stan.

- Sí, un par de parejas más, no creo que tarden mucho, deben estar recogiendo sus respectivos equipajes – respondió el guía.

Esperaron no mucho tiempo cuando cuatro impresionantes chicas se acercaron hasta ellos.

- Buenas noches ...¿el Sr. Ragid?

- Si¿y ustedes son?

- Oh! Pues verá ella ( dijo señalando a un pelirroja), se llama Maria Blasch, la morena de su lado es Iris Elyes, mi compañera ( una castaña con una falda minimalista) es Victoria "_Vicky_" para los amigos y mi nombre es Electra – le respondió la rubia.

- Entonces bienvenidas, estos caballeros – dijo señalando a los magos – serán los componentes de nuestro grupo, ahora si son tan amables de acompañarme los conduciré hasta el mini-bus para que nos lleve a nuestro hotel.

Durante el trayecto que los llevaría al hotel, las cuatro chicas intentaron ligar con los magos, pero la rápida intervención de Max, el cual cuando vio a "_esas lagartas_" (palabras que más tarde utilizaría en su dormitorio) intentaban meter mano ha su chico, este reacciono besándolo hasta conseguir que Stan dejara ir un suave gemidito.

- Chicos queréis parar... falta poco para llegar al hotel, par de ninfómanos – dijo James, cundo se dio cuenta que lo que esta haciendo Max era dejar los cosas claras desde el principio y que las chicas ( que parecían muy liberales ) los dejaran tranquilos.

- Oh! Vaaaayaaaa ¿sois "_pareja_"? – dijo Maria recalcando la palabra pareja de forma extrañamente fría

- Sí, mi novio es un encanto ¿verdad amor? – dijo Max acurrucándose más cerca de Stan.

- Cierto amor, cierto.

Los pocos minutos que quedaban para llegar al hotel los pasaron en silencio.

Rato más tarde y una vez en sus respectivos dormitorios...

- Max tenías que hacer todo ese espectáculo.

- Lo siento " bueno realmente no", pero esas lagartas te iban a meter mano , y ... y ...

- Y tenias que dejar claro que yo era terreno prohibido ¿verdad?

- Sí – susurro como respuesta.

- Anda ven ... que no sabes como me pone, el que me quieras proteger de esas "_brujas_" – le dijo mientras lo arrastraba hacía la única y gran cama que tenía la suite.

Mientras en la habitación contigua...

- Max ha sobre accionado ¿no crees?

- Solo un poco, esa pequeña demostración no es nada con la que organizo la ultima vez

- Aja ... ¿cuántos días estaremos aquí?

- Pasaremos once días en Egipto, dos en el Cairo , la mañana de tercero iremos al aeropuerto para coger un avión que nos llevará hasta Luxor, donde embarcaremos en un precioso barco que nos llevará por el Nilo donde pasaremos los nueve días restantes ¿Qué te parece?

- Fantástico, saber tengo un amigo que vino a pasar las vacaciones aquí y me dijo que en las pirámides hay las momias de aquellos que intentaron colarse y que murieron a causa de terribles mutaciones.

- Es muy probable, pero siento decirte que nuestra visita será solo al puro estilo muggle, aunque si quieres el próximo año lo podríamos hacer por las zonas de interés mágico.

- Claro . ¿por qué no, por cierto que haremos mañana.

- Nos levantaremos temprano, y después de desayunar iremos hasta Gizeh donde el guía nos explicara u poco de la historia de los faraones enterrados en las pirámides mas famosas del mundo y después ...

Alex estuvo un rato explicando a James el itinerario que harían los siguiente dos días, dando pequeñas expiaciones de todo lo que verían.

- ¿Cómo es que sabes lo que nos va ha enseñar el guía?

- Esta es la tercera vez que venimos, las segunda con guía

- ¿La segunda?

- El año pasado vinimos por libre, fue muy divertido pero esta vez queríamos otra un guía para ver lo realmente importante, como el mueso del Cairo, es que si venimos en grupos sal mas económico y te hacen explicaciones muy buenas respecto a lo que tiene expuesto.

- ¿Qué más veremos?

- Eso lo sabrás en el transcurso de nuestro viaje ..

- Aguafiestas.

- Si lo soy y ni intentes sonsacárselo a esos dos ya que no te lo dirán.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunto con voz lastimera.

- Por que fue ida de ellos, así que te aguantas ..

- Lo dicho ... aguafiestas.

Durante los dos días que pasaron en el cairo fueron ha visitar un sin fin de lugares, desde las famosas pirámides de Gizeh , pasando por el Obelisco inacabado, el mercado del khalili, las mastabas ( tumbas de los mejores constructores y primeros faraones), también disfrutaron de la gastronomía de la zona, lo que mas le gusto a James fue la repostería la cual no era dulzona pero si muy sabrosa , también durante esos dos días los chicos se las vieron y desearon para tener un poco de tranquilidad cada vez que las "_lagartas_" apodo dado por Max a las cuatro chicas, se les acercaban mas de la cuenta..

Durante las primeras horas del primer días las chicas se dieron cuenta de que cualquier avance con respecto a Stan o Max sería imposible, se veían demasiado acaramelados, pero en cambio James y Alex parecían ser solo un par de amigos, con lo cual centraron todas sus artes de seducción sobre los dos magos restantes.

- Y dinos James ¿cuántos años tienes?

- Voy a cumplir los dieciséis dentro de poco.

- Todo un bocadito – susurro Electra.

Las otras tres chicas le dieron su afirmación con un movimiento afirmativo de cabeza.

- Ten cuidado James que ahora se centraran en nosotros dos – comento el trenzado al ver las caras de ninfomanías de esas cuatro.

- ¿Por qué lo dices?

- Simple , antes se habían fijado en Max y Stan, pero estos han comenzado con lo suyo (léase arrumacos y carantoñas en publico).

- Y que puedo hacer ... yo no se como ...

- Pues tendremos que actuar – comento simplemente.

Y desde ese momento fingieron ser otro pareja bien avenida pero no tan demostrativa como lo eran Max y Stan.

Alex era el que tenia la iniciativa en los momentos que se veían forzados a mentir y Harry era el que se sonrojaba y lo miraba tímidamente cada vez que el castaño lo cogía de la mono o lo acercaba a su cuerpo rodeándolo por la cintura.

Pero aún así las "_lagartas_" no se lo creían del todo ya que en los dos días pasados en el cairo no los vieron besarse o pillados en alguna situación comprometida y eso parecía muy sospechoso.

La mañana del tercer días volvieron al aeropuerto para coger un vuelo que los llevaría hasta Luxor, y los cuatro magos deseaban desde su fuero interno que a las chicas les tocase viajar en otro barco, donde al menos de esa forma tendrían un poco de esa ansiada tranquilidad que ellos querían.

- Bufff..al menos se estarán sentadas a la otra punta del avión, no las podría soportar tener cerca mas de dos minutos seguidos, mira que son pesadas – dijo James apoyándose en Alex de forma inconsciente.

Max y Stan se miraron unos segundos antes de apartar la mirada del otro, ambos habían seguido de cerca el comportamiento de esos dos y rápidamente notaron que los dos se parecían muchísimo, al menos en carácter y forma de reaccionar.

Desde el principio les sorprendió las inesperada noticia de que quería adoptar ( por decirlo de alguna forma) al último de los Potter, mas les sorprendió cuando lo trajo en aquel estado tan lamentable y para finalizar la reacción tan positiva que tuvo el moreno al saber que la persona que ahora era su tutor legar era el hijo del hombre que lo quería ver muerto a toda cosa.

Pero ahora casi con dos semanas de convivencia a cuestas y con la pareja observando la forma en que interactuaban comenzaban o mas bien creían estar seguros que esos dos se están lentamente enamorando. Y aquella muestra inconsciente de confianza y aceptación no hacia mas que recalcar lo que ambos intuían.

Una hora y veinte minutos más tarde con las maletas bien cogidas , los cuatro de dirigían hacia otro mini-bus , el cual los llevaría hasta donde se encontraba atracado el barco que seria su "_hogar_" los siguiente nueve días y rezando a todos los santos y dioses para que las "_chicas lagarto_" les tocase un barco distinto al que ellos estarían ... y tuvieron suerte.

A James le izo gracia ver como los barcos se encontraban atracados, unos al lado de los otros , en batería, los cuatro magos pasaron por la pasarela y entraron al primero de los barcos, estaba finamente decorado al estilo Rococó, cruzaron el vestíbulo y salieron por una puerta que se encontraba paralela a la de entrada y esta conectaba con otra puerta del barco de al lado, donde también cruzaron otro vestíbulo, este decorado de forma clásica, y así fueron cruzando vestíbulos has un total de seis , llegando al ultimo de los barcos que era el suyo.

Era precioso , todo de madera, tenia tus pequeñas tiendecitas en el, uno de ropa y accesorios, uno de recuerdos y el otro era para los fumadores , una pequeña pero bien surtida tabaquería o estanco donde también podías cambiar libras , euros o dólares por las Libras Egipcias que tendrían que utilizar para poder comprar a partir de ese instante.

- Caballeros este será su barco de ahora en adelante en el transcurso de su viaje, por favor acompáñenme a reacción. Donde dando sus nombre un joven les indico cuales serían sus respectivos camarotes.

Los cuatro siguieron a Ragid y dando unos rápidas indicaciones en pocos minutos se encontraban subiendo las enmoquetadas escaleras que les conducirían hasta dos preciosas y exquisitas suites.

Los dormitorios se encontraban en la quinta e última planta, antes de subir al ático donde se encontraba una piscina, un yacucci y una zona cubierta donde podrían resguardarse del sol durante el día y bailar por la noche.

Las habitaciones se encontraban una enfrente la otra y era enormes, en ellas había, un baño completo (no muy grande ya que se encontraba dentro de la suite), una cama estilo king con doseles para las mosquiteras, dos armarios, uno de ellos mas pequeño que el otro ( para las toallas y los productos de higiene personal), un surtido mini-bar y para finalizar una pequeña terraza privada. Así eran ambas suites de los chicos.

- Bueno lo que nos queda de día lo pasaremos aquí – le contó Max a James – la travesía se iniciara al atardecer, para dar tiempo a los pasajeros que aun no han llegado, así que tenemos tiempo para deshacer las maletas, descansar un poco o recorrer el pedazo de barco-hotel – termino de decir Max.

- Yo voy a deshacer la maleta y a descansar un poco, ya pasearé por aquí mas tarde – comento James reprimiendo un bostezo.

- Yo haré lo mismo.

- Pues nosotros desharemos las maletas y luego iremos a arriba para ver la piscina y según como este de caliente el agua nos daremos un chapuzón .

Cada pareja entro en su respetiva suite, Alex y James pusieron sus ropas y enceres en sus respectivos lugares, después se desnudaron para quedar en ropa interior a causa del calor, abrieron un poco las ventanas, corrieron las cortinas para impedir entrar la claridad del sol y como en las dos últimas noches cada uno se acostó en "_su_" lado de la cama y quedaron profundamente dormidos casi en el acto.

Mientras , en el dormitorio de enfrente...

- ¿Te has dado cuenta?

- Como no darme cuenta si salta a la vista.

- Que me dices ...¿les damos un empujoncito, ha ver que pasa?

- ... Sabes que si Kyba se da cuenta nos despellejara vivos ¿verdad?

- Es un riesgo que estoy tomando en cuenta.

- De acuerdo ... te ayudaré y que Merlín nos proteja si nos descubre.

- . Tranquilo amor seguro que luego no lo agradece.

- Es espero – le respondió Stan antes de besarlo con pasión.

Doy gracias a :

- Liuny: No pienso abandonar la historia, ya que tengo gran parte de la misma pensada ., por cierto felicidades por tu historia The call of angel, me encata, y ahora estoy intrigada en saber como se recuperará Harry después de la "visita" de Satanas ., nos vemos pronto

- Ailuj: Vaya los cuatro cap. de un golpe O.O , espero que te guste este capitulo, apartir de aquí la cosa se pone interesante

- Susi - black: Me alegro que te guste, y espero que ahora puedas leer mejor el capitulo y que este no aparezca con algun daño, nos vemos


	6. Chapter 5:La evolución de un sentimiento

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, el es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros.

**Summary:** Harry ha sufrido una seria perdida y en el momento más vulnerable de su corta vida es ayudado por la persona que menos cabía esperar.

**Advertencia:** Este fiction es Slash, Harry x Original, si no te gusta no lo leas, temas que pueden perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, a mediados de la historia, posible Mpreg

**HEREDEROS **

**Capitulo 5 :El principio de las vacaciones (II)**

**La evolución de un sentimiento.**

_"Aquel día los chicos planearon como "juntar" a los dos herederos" _

_-------------------------------------------------------_

En el transcurso de los nueve días hicieron un poco de todo.

Durante el recorrido visitaron :

-El Templo de Luxo ( es decir el Templo dedicado al dios Orus)

-La rescatada tumba de Abu Simbel ( dedicada a la reina Hasesup )

-Visitaron un poblado Nuvio, donde aquellos que quisieron se pudieron hacer unos bonitos tatuajes con gena ( tinta). James pidió que le hicieran uno en la muñeca derecha en forma de varias serpientes simulando una pulsera. Alex pidió lo mismo pero en la muñeca contraria y la pareja feliz unos complicados tramados que les cubrían parte de sus respectivas manos derechas.

- También visitaron los valles de los Reyes y de las Reinas

- Estuvieron en un taller de esculturas, donde trabajaban desde piedra hasta finas gemas preciosas

- Visitaron el taller-fabrica de perfumes puros , donde una dependienta te explicaba que algunos de los mas famoso perfumes de marca los hacían ellos ( bueno al menos la esencia sin diluir), y los chicos compraron varias botellitas y algunos pequeños recipientes donde la esencia debidamente diluida les podría durar varios años.

Durante esos fantásticos nueve días los chicos se brocearon, probaron comidas y bebidas típicas del lugar y fumaron con sisa a la sombra de una palmera.

Esos días fueron monitoreados por Max y Stan, los cuales siguieron la evolución de su pequeña intervención entre la "_amistad_" de Alex y James, mas con la ayuda de una sutil poción diluida cuidadosamente en sus botellas de agua, dicha pócima era una variante del veritasserum, esta había que te desinhibieras y que mostraras las autenticas sensaciones y deseos que cada uno tenia escondidos en su interior.

Y en esos días Alex y James hablaban mas entre ellos, se contaban pequeños secretos o las oscuros intenciones para futuras travesuras, esto ocurría durante el día mientras están rodeados de gente o solamente con Max y Stan, pero por las noches ... por las noches lo pasaban muy mal.

Ambos muchachos sufrían en silencio sus deseos ocultos y mas oscuros, pero por la mañana se encontraban firmemente abrazados y al despertar se sonrojaban a niveles insospechados .

Una de aquellas noches James formulo la pregunta que hacia días le rondaba por la mente.

- Alex ...

- mmmm...

- ¿cómo es besarse ... con un chico? – le pregunto todo sonrojado.

- Alex se giró y se sentó con las piernas cruzadas sobre la cama.

- ¿Por qué quieres saber? – le pregunto con un brillo pícaro en sus esmeraldas.

- Yo ... me gustaría saber.

- ¿Quieres probar¿qué te enseñe?

- ... Sí .

- Acércate

Lentamente ambos se situaron en el centro de la gran cama, Alex hizo que James se sentara ante él con las piernas sobre las suyas y que estas le rodearan ligeramente la cintura para de esta forma estar mas cerca.

- Ven, acércate sin miedo – le dijo mientras lentamente le acariciaba la mejilla con una mano y con la otra lo acercaba a él , sosteniéndolo suavemente por la nuca.

James notaba la suave respiración de Alex mezclándose con la suya propia, hasta sentir como sus labios se encontraban con los del trenzado.

Al principio fue solo un rápido roce, lentamente ambos cogieron confianza y empezaron a moverse, en el caso de Alex lamió y succiono ligeramente el labio inferior del moreno, mientras James se pegaba todo lo que podía al cuerpo del castaño.

Tan solo se separaron a casa de la falta de aire.

- Wooouuuu

- No ha estado nada mal, para ser tu primera vez con un chico.

- Ha sido bastante ... agradable – dijo James completamente sonrojado.

- Cuando quieras repetirlo solo dilo .

- ... este ... ¿Alex?

- Sí

- ¿Cómo es un beso francés?

- Es similar al que nos hemos dado, solo que con el francés tienes que entre-abrir lo labios, rozar con tu lengua a tu acompañante e incitarlo para que te responda, cuando esto paso rozas con tu lengua la suya y la acaricias suavemente.

James puso una cara muy divertida al imaginarse haciéndolo.

- ¿Pu ... puedes enseñarme?

Alex no le respondió con palabras sino que se volvo ha acercar al moreno y repitió el beso , pero esta vez mientras se besaban el trenzado delineo los labios del moreno de forma lenta y pausada, James por instinto entreabrió la boca y el trenzado introdujo su lengua en busca de su futura compañera de juegos.

El primer contacto fue sublime , haciendo que el moreno se sobresaltara y gimiera por la sensación placentera que estaba sintiendo.

Segundos mas tarde, después de "_jugar_" un rato, se separaron para poder recuperar el aliento.

- Ha sido fantástico

- Ya sabes, cuando quie...

El trenzado no pudo finalizar la frase ya que James se abalanzo sobre él, tumbándolo en la cama y él sobre el cuerpo del trenzado, besándolo con pasión, saboreándolo con extrema lentitud y rozando y succionando ha su compañera de juegos con una lujuria que no sabia que tenia.

Minutos mas tarde James se recostaba sobre el pecho del mayor, abrazándolo y poniendo su rostro bajo el mentón del trenzado.

- Yo ... yo no se que me ha pasado ... lo siento.

- ¿Te ha gustado?

- Si

- Entonces no tienes nada que lamentar ... a mí también me ha gustado

- Alex ... ¿podré besarte de nuevo?

- Claro, eres siempre bienvenido – le dijo mientras se acomodaba mejor para poder dormir, a la vez que abrazaba por la cintura al menor.

- Creo que me gusta Alex – dijo James en un susurro al tiempo que se acurrucaba en él.

- Yo no lo creo ... lo se – le respondió sonrojándose.

Pero esta confesión no su escuchada ya que el moreno se había quedado dormido.

Las siguientes noches fueron como la anterior, en el momento en que cerraban la puerta, se abalanzaban en busca de los labios del otro y entre caricias y besos llegaban a la gran cama en ropa interior, aunque sus cuerpos les pedían más, por el momento se conformaban tal y como estaban.

Algunas mañanas alguno de los dos se despertaba con "cierta" parte de su anatomía algo contenta, era entonces que avergonzado de que el otro lo vise o pero que lo notase se levantaba de forma silenciosa para una vez en el baño darse un buena ducha de agua fría.

Y de esta singular forma pasaron los nuevo días en Egipto antes de embarcar en otro avión e ir a ...

Pasaron el resto de las vacaciones viajando por el mundo, estuvieron en América, España (en Port Aventura un parque temático situado en el noreste del país y donde celebraron el cumpleaños de Harry), Paris y Roma (solo de pasada), Venecia, Hong-kong , Japón y a una semana del inicio del nuevo curso escolar los cuatro magos volvieron a Inglaterra.


	7. Chapter 6:Lo que ocurrió en las vacacion

**Disclaimer**: Los personajes de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, el es propiedad de J.K. Rowling y la Warner Bros.

**Summary:** Harry ha sufrido una seria perdida y en el momento más vulnerable de su corta vida es ayudado por la persona que menos cabía esperar.

**Advertencia:** Este fiction es Slash, Harry x Original, si no te gusta no lo leas, temas que pueden perturbar la sensibilidad de algunas personas, a mediados de la historia, posible Mpreg

**HEREDEROS **

**Capitulo 6 :Lo que ocurrió en las vacaciones (I)**

**Sentimientos ¿confusos?**

_" y a una semana del inicio del nuevo curso escolar los cuatro magos volvieron a Inglaterra."_

_------------------------_

La relación entre los chicos fue progresando lenta pero constante.

Cada día que pasaba sus sentimientos se iban fortaleciendo, Max y Stan dejaron de proporcionarles la poción cuando abandonaron Egipto, al percatarse de que los dos compañero de viaje parecían mas que dispuestos a estar juntos.

Cuando finalizaron su recorrido Americano, James y Alex ya se besaban tímidamente en público, días más tarde verlos abrazados o dándose carantoñas era de lo más normal, el treinta y uno de Julio después de un divertido y soleado día en el parque temático (Port Aventura situado en Tarragona, Cataluña en el norte de España) fueron al hotel, se alistaron y fueron a los cuatro a cenar a uno de los restaurantes que había cerca de la playa, al finalizar con todo el menú, que era principalmente marisco y unos vinos rosados de aguja francés, los cuatro se sentían muy contentillos. Unas chicas con una ropa minimalista les recomendaron varios locales con buena música y con la segunda consumación gratuita , de madrugada Stan y Max que a duras penas se sostenían en pie comentaron entre risas histéricas que ellos se retiraban hacía el hotel, James y Alex se miraron con ojos brillantes producido por el alto grado de alcohol que tenían en sus venas, pero aún así dedujeron que esos dos no iban exactamente a dormir. No tardaron mucho en seguirlos, cuando llegaron al hotel y ya estaban ante la puerta del dormitorio que compartían pudieron oír los gemidos de ambos compañeros de viaje.

- Jijijiji , si que tenían prisa por llegar.

- O.O ni que lo digas , parece que son insaciables – le respondió James segundos antes de colgarse ha su cuello y comenzar a coméroslo ha besos.

Entraron al dormitorio a tientas, Alex cerro la puerta de un puntapié, se dirigieron a la cama tropezando con algunos muebles mientras se despojaban de sus ropas con urgencia.

Era la primera vez que ambos se sentían tan excitados, y con ganas de "_algo_" más.

Alex alzo ha James mientras saboreaba el interior de su juguetona boca y mientras tanto el moreno rodeaba con sus piernas la cintura del trenzado, consiguiendo de esta forma que sus excitaciones se unieran produciendo maravillosas sensaciones en ambos.

Alex llegó a la cama y se dejo caer haciendo que el moreno quedara deliciosamente atrapado entre la cama y su cuerpo.

James al quedar atrapado entre el cálido cuerpo del trenzado y la fría suavidad de las sabanas se retorció levemente haciendo que su erecciones se rozaran con tortuosa lentitud.

- Aaaaa ... James.

- Mmmmm ... Alex, mássss...

El trenzado con un movimiento de cadera izo que ambos gimieran y consiguió poner al más joven sobre él.

Se besaban con ansias, sus lenguas luchaban por el dominio de la otra, las manos recorrían can lujuria el cuerpo del otro y el mas joven se movía con inexperiencia sobre el cuerpo del castaño el cual viendo los movimientos erráticos del moreno poso sus manos por encima de la ultima prenda que conservaban sus cuerpos, lentamente y imprimiendo un poco de presión izo que el cuerpo sobre el realizara movimientos suaves alternando circulares con algunos de balanceo.

James cogió confianza con los movimientos que estaba realizando y lentamente fue aumentando la intensidad de los mismos.

Alex no pudo contenerse por mas tiempo e introdujo sus manos dentro de los boxees de James y comenzó a rozar , apretar y masajear las redondeadas nalgas del ser que se estremecía sobre él al tiempo que hacía que presionase un poco más las caderas.

- Mmmmm ... aaaaa ... Alexx ... si... así...mmmmm...

El trenzado contenía sus gemidos a duras penas mientras se entretenía a besar, chupar y mordisquear todo aquello que tuviera a su alcance.

- Jamess ... no pares ... así ... así ... muy bien mi león... – gimió el trenzado.

Segundos mas tarde ambos se estremecieron arqueándose para prolongar tan magnifico orgasmo.

Tardaron un buen rato en normalizar sus respiraciones y controlar sus cueros que aún aren recorridos por los espasmos post-orgasmo. Se abrazaron como si su vida pendiera de ello, aunque Alex aún tenia una de sus manos sosteniendo una de las nalgas del moreno, con suavidad.

- Mmmmm ... fantastico ... ¿cómo te encuentras? – le pregunto el trenzado

- Ha sido increíble ... me encuentro pegajoso , jejejeje – le respondió

- Anda vamos a tomar un baño, nos sentará bien - le dijo con picardía.

- A que estamos esperando.

Pasaron lo que quedaba de madrugada, besándose, acariciándose y cruzando el umbral de la pasión sin tan siquiera adentrase en el cuerpo del otro.

A la mañana siguiente Max y Stan sospechaban que "_algo_" tuvo que haber pasado la madrugada anterior al ver las miradas cómplices de esos dos.

Continuaron con el viaje pero cuando llegaron a Venecia ... James descubrió algo que no esperaba de Alexander.

Grácias ha :

**Snuffle's Girl** : siento haber tardado tanto, pero he tenido algunos problemillas técnicos ., pero ya están solucionados.

**Velia** : bueno aquí aparece la "ayuda" que comentaron los chicos y ... lo siento pero Kyba solo tiene un hermanito gemelo y es tooooooodooooooooo para mí , jejejejeje

**May Potter** : No , no lo había publicado hasta ahora, lo que sí había publicado es una historia Harry/Severus titulada " Cambios Inesperados"

**Ailuj** : Jejejeje, tranquilia que aquí esta la continuación, espero que te guste .

**Lunishi**: No pienso dejar esta historia ya que me gusta mucho, pero no puedo prometer actualizaciones de forma muy regular , mi trabajo me deja agotada y llego a casa cerca de las 9 de la noche todos los días ., pero intentaré subir como mínimo un capitulo al mes .

**Liuny** : Síííííí soy "la gata", me agrada ver que te gusta mi historia, la tuya esta genial , cada día más y más interesante... Nos vemos .

Y a todos aquellos que han leído la historia


End file.
